


[Podfic] Being an Account of a Journey to the strange new California Republic (and a most peculiar Hotel therein)

by Culumacilinte



Category: Fallen London|Echo Bazaar, Hotel California - The Eagles (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Diary/Journal, Gen, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the fic by sineala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Being an Account of a Journey to the strange new California Republic (and a most peculiar Hotel therein)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being an Account of a Journey to the strange new California Republic (and a most peculiar Hotel therein)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143764) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Podfic lives [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/being-account-of-journey-to-strange-new-california-republic-and-most-peculiar-hotel-therein), on audiofic.


End file.
